Vampire Prince
by kags-1982
Summary: Inuyasha has lived amongst the humans for several centuries always alone, working his lonely job at the blood bank, he lives in his house secluded from everything and everyone, Kagome moved to get away from her ex-boyfriend stalker Koga...
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Prince**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sigh but I do this story..**

**Inuyasha was a half-demon half vampire prince who lived in another realm with his half-brother Sesshomaru whom he hated very much, he was 20 years old in mortal years and 2,000 in demon years. He was born half human as well as demon and vampire, which made him a freak of his kind and therefore he never had very many friends, when his father died he left the castle to Sesshomaru who hated Inuyasha, he cast him out of the castle and out of their realm never to return again. **

**Inuyasha had been living in the mortal world for several centuries, feeding off of rats blood and other small insignificant animals that wouldn't be missed. He cursed his existence everyday, at night he would work as a technician for a local clinic, his job was to make sure that the blood that was donated was taken to the blood banks on time. He would take an occasional bag or two or the human blood to sustain him, but only that, he would steel himself from taking anymore of the precious red liquid that was his life force. He never made any friends nor was he interested in them, he curse the humans and their existence. One night he discovered that he would lose his fangs and be human completely, that night he hid away in his home, sitting in the dark cursing his brother to hell and back, he was trying to figure out a way back to his realm, but had yet to succeed. He was not a normal looking young man no he was cursed with silver hair and yellow gold eyes with a hint of black in their depths, he also had a set of ears on top of his head in the shape of a dog, long fangs and blood red claws. This made him have to wear gloves and a hat in public along with a dark black trench coat, he arrived at the clinics grabbed the bags of blood and drove them to the blood bank across town, he got a decent paying salary which helped him pay bills, other than work he never left his house, instead preferred to brood about being stuck in the human world. **

**Kagome Higurashi was new in the town, she was looking for a place to stay and a job, she had read an ad in the paper that had said Phlebotomists hiring at a local clinic and was looking to rent out a apartment nearby, she had just broken up with her boyfriend Koga and needed to get away from him, he didn't take the breakup well and even went as far as stalking her and declaring his undying love. She decided one day and picked up her belongings along with her pet cat buyo and hit the road for the town of Summerville. Kagome couldn't believe her luck, not only did she get the job but she was able to rent out with a girl named Sango who worked at the local clinic. Sango owned a two-story house with her boyfriend Miroku and offered to let Kagome stay in their extra guest room for five hundred a month. So now Kagome was hauling her belongings upstairs, her cat buyo was playing with some strings that were hanging out of her suitcase, she lost her balance and fell down skinning her knees and opening up a huge gash on her leg, cursing her klutziness she picked up the cat and put him in the house, than went back to get her suitcase. **

**He was asleep when the alluring smell woke him, it was the sweetest smell, blood fresh and it also carried a hint of jasmine with it, he looked out the window in time to see a young woman holding a suitcase, she was trying unsuccessfully to close the big suitcase, for a moment he had to hide away from the window as the woman looked up at him and their eyes met briefly before he ran away from the window and closed his blinds. **

**Kagome felt the presence of someone watching her, getting freaked out she turned around and could have sworn she saw a young man with yellow eyes staring at her, but when she blinked the man was gone. Kagome decided it was just her nerves and nothing more and proceeded to go into her new home with her faithful fat cat buyo following at her feet.**


	2. Chapter 2: how it began

**Vampire Prince **

**Chapter Two: how it began.**

**Disclaimer: I own all rights to this story, but sigh not Inu..**

**Okay well on with the story, we left off with Kagome tripping over herself trying to get her big heavy suitcase into Sango and Miroku's home where she would be staying, Inuyasha was awakened by a smell that was so intoxicating that his own pulse quickened. **

**Inuyasha couldn't get over that smell, he had never smelt blood that rich in all the centuries, that he had been stuck on this accursed human world. His fangs grew out and he had to go in his private fridge and grabbing a bag of A positive he drank the rich red liquid down with a fiery passion, but his fangs remained sharp and out, his vampire side wanted to taste what he had smelt earlier, the blood of that young woman, he had to drink several more of his bags to finally get the urge to go away, for once he wished he knew more about vampires than he did, his brother wouldn't teach him anything before his father died, and his dad was to busy running the kingdom to have the time to teach him so unfortunately for him, he was ignorant in the ways of the vampire. **

**Kagome had finished unpacking her bags, her cat was busy munching away on a sock full of catnip, batting it around the room happily. Sango and Miroku had decided to go out to dinner and a movie leaving Kagome alone to get used to her new surroundings. Every once in awhile Kagome would get a faint chill that crept up her spine as if someone was walking over her grave. She was very nervous especially when it got dark outside, being alone in an unfamiliar house and all, she busied herself with cleaning her new room and making sure that it was organized properly, since Kagome was a real neat freak after all. A couple hours later, she decided to go downstairs and fix something to eat, she heated up some ramen and made herself a salad, than she sat down in the living room and popped in one of her favorite scary movie of all time Saw, yes she wasn't your average girl she enjoyed the gory movies, the more gore the better, so sitting down with a bowl of popcorn, she sat and watched as Jigsaw helplessly taught his victims a valuable lesson in life, finally after two hours the movie was over and Kagome had fallen asleep. **

**Dream Scene:**

**Running through a forest, there is darkness all around, a creature with red eyes is after her, she is wearing nothing but a white nightgown which is blowing in the cold breeze, she arrives at a waterfall where there is another creature with white hair and a silver moon on his forehead, he looks up at her and that is when she wakes up.**

**End Sequence.**

**Kagome jerks awake, thinking how peculiar a dream, but chalked it up to the movie she just watched. Finally Sango and Miroku arrive it's after midnight and Kagome decides to turn in saying goodnight to the two lovebirds and makes her way upstairs, feeling as though someone is watching her. Inuyasha senses that she can feel his presence, so he quickly leaves out the window, removing his invisibility barrier. His fangs are out again, his cravings have grown more insatiable since that woman cut herself and her blood reached his nose. He tried his best to ignore it, but the blood kept calling to him, his fangs grew even in his sleep.**

**Dream Sequence Inu:**

**It's back in the Vampire realm, and inuyasha is but three years old, when his brother tells him that he is worthless and doesn't belong there, upset he goes to his father who tells him he is much to busy and has not time for children right now, shunned the sad little boy goes to his room where he sits there and wonders why he exists, if nobody cares for him, years later that little boy hides himself away, shunning anyone who dare touch his heart, the day his father died, something died inside the young boy and he hunted mercilessly killing any living creature in the realm and draining their blood without a second glance. Than one day his brother called him into his study, where he was stripped off his mark and princely attire, he was tossed a red haori to wear instead than he was cast out of the kingdom with a few words from the vampire miko Kikyo never to return. **

**End Dream:**

**Remembering that dream made him livid, he wanted to kill his brother for stealing his throne, he was supposed to be the next prince, it was his dying fathers last wish, but that information was hidden from Inuyasha, the only person who knew that he was the rightful ruler of the Vampire Kingdom was Sesshomaru and Kikyo his lover. Outraged that a mere half-demon vampire would ascend the throne meant to be his, the Full Demon vampire, conspired with his mate Kikyo to have him cast into another dimension never to return again. Believing that his brother was trying to make amends, he fell for it and now was stuck in this accursed world with humans that he wanted to drain dry without a seconds glance, but his half human side which had more say in this world prevented him from doing just that. SO the lone vampire would resort to stealing blood from local blood banks to sustain his hunger which had been working until that woman.**

**Now alls he could think about was her blood and how he wanted to taste it. Well it was almost time for work, he threw on his black jeans and dark red shirt with black boots got into his black ford and drove to the blood bank ready to collect some more blood to quench his never ending hunger.**

**Chapter Three: Sneak Preview**

**Kagome is starting her new job at a local blood bank/clinic her job is to draw the blood and make sure that it gets transported on time, can Inuyasha ignore the temptation that is beside him or will he give into his baser desires. Stay tuned..**


	3. Chapter 3: Awakenings

**Chapter Three: New Awakenings**

**Disclaimer: Don't nor will I ever own Inu, hmpf, but I reserve all rights to this story yay.**

**AS we left off, We learned why Inuyasha was cast out of the vampire world by his evil brother Sesshomaru, he had been living amongst the humans drinking the blood bags from the company that he worked at. Kagome moved into town and stirred the dormant vampire's blood lust, now he can't seem to get the smell of her blood coursing through her veins out of his mind. **

**Kagome was living with Miroku and Inuyasha and just got a job as a technician at a local blood donation center, which happened to be where our vampire Inuyasha stops by and makes his pickups. Than the eager vampire takes a few bags or two that won't be missed and eagerly sucks them dry, the few missing bags aren't enough so they are never missed as Inuyasha does the inventory before delivering the bags of blood to the blood bank nearby. A pretty sweet gig, he thought until that girl made him want to have the real thing not someone's old blood but fresh blood straight from the veins, he wanted nothing more than to puncture and drink to his little vampire hearts content. **

**Kagome was eager to start her new job, she was dressed in her white dress uniform which was long white scrub dress and a white scrub jacket. She wore a pair of simple white tennis shoes and had her hair pulled up into a simple bun secured with a few flowery pins. Her shift started at seven in the morning when all the local clinics and doctors offices started to open for business. Kagome originally wanted to be a doctor, but after her mom died she didn't have the simple luxury of going to college, so she settled on learning how to draw blood and got her first job at a doctors office, where she worked trying to support her and her dead beat father who drank way to much. At Kagome's first job she met her boyfriend Kouga, who was a very sweet but extremely possessive guy who wouldn't let her have her own free time, he was by her side constantly. She finally had to break it off with him, when he tried to rape her when she said no to him, she told him they needed to break up and he flew off the handle and ripped off her clothes if it wasn't for the knife she kept in her room she would have been in trouble. Kagome grabbed the small dagger and sliced into his stomach to stop him, he was out of control and shortly after that she decided to move away, leaving her dead beat dad and starting over again. **

**Kagome got into her little car and drove to her job, hoping to get their early and learn where all the supplies and that were located, Sango promised to be there to show her what to do, she was training with her for the first week and than she was on her own. Miroku also worked at the clinic, he worked in the stock rooms, so he could be nearby his girlfriend Sango. **

**The first couple of hours, was slow they had went over the infusion supplies and the different types of tubing and needles that were used, labels for the blood typing, paperwork and anything else that was needed for the blood donations. It was around five o clock when the clinic was about done for the day, when Inuyasha stopped by to pick up the bags of blood, he saw the woman from the other day and immediately felt his fangs growing, his eyes were slowly turning red, he quickly ducked behind a crate of boxes trying to allow his fangs to retract and will his hunger to go away. **

**Kagome could have sworn she saw that man the one with the silver hair, but when she looked up again, he was gone, she just shrugged it off and kept on labeling the bags for the delivery man who should have been there by now. Finally after almost a half an hour, Inuyasha was able to get his feelings under control after the girl finally left for the night, he realized that he was late and would probably get fired. When he walked up to get his bags of blood, Sango told him that since he was so late she had Kagome run them to the blood bank, and that he wasn't needed so he could go home. **

**On his drive home, he was silently cursing that girl what was her name Kagome and her damned smell making him crazy, he couldn't stand it he went for over centuries and was able to control his cravings but since this woman came into town he was no longer in control, visions of drinking her blood and tasting her ran through his mind. He had no blood to drink since he didn't get to drive the blood so he had to settle for a dry glass of red wine when he got home where he sat in his chair sulking.**

**Kagome was done with the delivery and she thanked Sango and headed home, once she was home she decided to take a nice hot bubble bath. Inuyasha couldn't help himself he had to see the girl again, so he made himself invisible and crept into the house next door seeing that no one was home, he went upstairs. He got a very good glimpse of Kagome undressing, she was naked and climbing into the tub, he instantly felt his fangs grow and he also felt himself growing hard with desire. He stood there and watched her bathe herself, watching the girl in a daze, he stood their for what seemed like an hour until heard a door shut and he immediately bolted out of the window and back to his own house.**

**Kagome could have sworn she felt like someone was just in the room with her, but shrugged it off as just being non-sense after all she was the only person in the room. After her bath she climbed into bed, since she had to be up again for work tomorrow morning.**

**Inuyasha couldn't stop himself, he had stood there like a love infatuated school boy and watched her take a bath, he had come so close to revealing himself when he was interrupted by the front door and now here he was taking a cold shower and trying to get rid of his raging hard on that she had caused him to have. After his shower he went to his room where he decided to go to bed, since he hadn't drank any blood sleep was one of the only ways he escaped his cravings.**

**Next Chapter: Inuyasha can't handle the girl next door, Kagome feels as if someone is with her and Miroku has a surprise for Sango.. Stay Tuned..**


	4. Chapter 4:Miroku's Surprise

Chapter Four: Miroku's Surprise

Kagome awoke the next morning for work as chipper and cheery as always, she put on her uniform and was humming a tune to herself as she was out the door coffee in hand and a bagel in the other hand, she turned on her favorite music station as she was driving to her job at the local clinic, where she was a phlebotomist and also she now drove some of the bags to the clinic recently since their other driver wasn't available as of late, for that she made overtime, which in her eye's was a very good thing indeed.

Inuyasha woke up and the first thing he smelled was the blood of his next door neighbor singing to his senses, as she went to work. He had made a decision he was going to do one of the two things drink the damn girls blood enough to satisfy the hunger but not leave any permanent effects on her or quit his job and move away permanently. He was not ready to leave, he rather liked his small but efficient house in the tiny neighborhood, it was quiet and almost nobody bothered him, except for his neighbor Miroku who would come over and ask advice every once in awhile, the man was hopelessly in love with his girlfriend who he was living with and wanted a man to talk to about things, and unfortunately for Inuyasha that someone happened to be Miroku, ever since he discovered him hiding behind that crate the man won't leave him alone. He keeps nagging him about having feelings for the wench Kagome, he would just show up and as much as Inuyasha hated to admit it he liked the male company.

Miroku was on his way to his friend Yash's house, the man was weird a loner, but he was also a very good listener, and he needed some help if he was going to do this right, he loved Sango and she deserved to know that. He had found the perfect diamond ring and had immediately bought it thinking of his dear sweet Sango, it was a gold band with three small princess cut diamonds that glistened beautifully in the light. The ring cost him a lot of money but to him it was totally worth it to finally have his Sango who he had a huge crush on since grade school.

Inuyasha was up and walking around in his red silk robe and boxers that had red and black flames on them, he had a cup of red wine in his hand, since he didn't have any blood it was a nice substitute. Just than there was a knock at the door, Inu rolled his eyes, it was that damn Miroku again, he didn't really feel like dealing with that man and his love sick self today, his fangs were slightly sticking up as he had not fed in over twelve hours, and he was very thirsty for blood, that damn wenches blood. He decided to ignore the knocking at the door and threw on a red shirt and black pants, with black boots, throwing his hair up into a messy pony-tail he waited for the man to give up. Miroku was surprised to find that his friend Yash wasn't answering the door, so defeated he decided to turn to his next best thing his brother Koharu, although they didn't speak very often he was sure that his brother could help him out, so leaving a note for Yash that he came by he left and headed for his brothers house a few blocks away.

After seeing Miroku take off Inuyasha headed out, deciding to go to his place of employment on foot, he headed down the street, a determined expression set on his face. Kagome was finishing up with her latest customer, when a man with silver hair barged into the office, he was there previous delivery man he went to the office and asked for his job back again, he said he was sorry about the leave of absence and he was okay to return to work again. Smirking to himself when he was in the van with a hundred bags of blood to be delivered to the blood bank, he grabbed a bag of Type O and drank it down greedily, savoring the tangy flavor, after two bags of blood he felt alive again, and almost as if he could forget that Kagome girl's scent was ever a problem in the first place.

Kagome couldn't help but think the delivery guy was cute, I mean who heard of silver hair, it was so different, he almost looked like a model except for that smirk he always wore on his face, it gave her the creeps sometimes. A couple days later, Miroku had planned a special dinner for Sango and he asked Inuyasha to do him a favor and keep Kagome out of the house so he could have privacy. Reluctantly Inuyasha agreed, after Miroku supplied him with some cash to take them to the movies and dinner, than he asked if Kagome could stay at his house.

Inuyasha was not happy at first being alone with the one woman who made his lust boil and his mind go numb, but after some begging and pleading on Miros part, he grabbed the money promising to keep the wench away from the house the rest of the night. At first Kagome was not happy about going on a date with a stranger, until Miro told her it was Yash, their blood bank delivery boy, she decided a night with the hunk wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Kagome put on a pair of black Capri's with a silver sparkly tank top and heels, she decided to wear her hair down and only applied some eye shadow and some dark mauve lip liner, she sprayed her favorite perfume Angels by Victoria Secret on and doing a once over in the mirror went downstairs to await Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suddenly felt like a school boy again, he was going to be alone with that temptress, he drank four bags of blood that night to make sure his thirst was quenched and he put on a red button up shirt and nice pair of black pants and his favorite boots, a sprits of cologne and out the door he went. The doorbell rang and Kagome ran to get it, when she saw yash, her heart about stopped beating he looked so damn sexy, his long silver hair was down and spilling on his shoulders, he wore that casual smirk on his face that he always had. Inuyasha couldn't believe it when she opened the door, she was cute at work but now she was downright gorgeous, pretending like it didn't faze him, he put his trademark smirk on and grabbed her hand practically dragging her out the front door. They ate at a steak restaurant, he ordered his rare, she ordered hers well done, they drank red wine with their meals, after dinner they went to see a romantic comedy about a man who was always falling in love with the wrong woman, until a nobody came along and changed his perspective, it was an okay movie, but Yash couldn't help but not glance at the beautiful woman sitting next to him, he felt his fangs growing, and excused himself to the bathroom, where he dug in his pocket and pulled out a flask of Type O blood, he drank it down until he felt his fangs retract joining Kagome who never even noticed he left she was to involved in the movie she was watching. Afterwards it was almost eleven o clock, and Kagome was yawning she was tired, she was a little miffed when she learned she couldn't go home, but agreed to sleep in a guest bedroom, in the room she found that there was some pajamas already laid out on her bed, they were light blue and silky, she didn't question where they came from just climbed into bed to go to sleep.

Meanwhile our poor Vampire, tossed and turned in his bed, craving the girl's blood that was just down the hall from him, he longed to have her, it was a rough night for him, he had to keep waking up and taking cold showers and drinking his flask of blood, and still the hunger would not go away. When the sun had barely risen, he was happy when Kagome was dressed and out the door for work, even though it was the weekend she had offered to work a extra shift so Sango could have the day off to spend with Miroku.

Authors Note:

Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated, have a lot going on right now, getting married soon and working a lot, stay tuned in the next chapter I will tell how Miroku and Sango's night went.


	5. Chapter 5: Falling for you

**Chapter Five: Falling for you**

**It was a nice dinner that Miroku had planned thanks to his best bud Yash, keeping Kagome out of the house, he could finally profess to the one he loved, Sango who had held his heart ever since they were kids. He was setting the table with their fine china with gold striped silver and the finest bottle of champagne, he was dressed in a navy blue button down shirt and a simple pair of black pants, he wore his hair down that was usually pulled back in a pony tail. For dinner he was serving her favorite dish Fettuccine Alfredo with chicken and shrimp, for dessert he baked a cake topped with chocolate and strawberries, the same meal they had on one of their first dates. **

**Sango was at the spa, Miroku told her that she should spend the day being pampered so, he arranged for Kagome to cover her shift and she than spent the day being massaged and receiving mud baths and exotic type facials, it was so relaxing and she never felt more relaxed. Sango was trying to think of a way to get her new best friend and room mate to admit that she had a thing for the blood bank delivery man, she always caught her staring at him, she just wished her friend could be as happy as she was. After several hours of scheming and being pampered, Sango had come up with an idea only to leave the spa and come home to find her room mate leaving with Yasha. When she went to go over to talk to the two, the silver haired fellow grabbed her arm and hurried her room mate along. Sango was happy but thought that this was strange, however in to good a mood she didn't dwell on it. Upon walking into their two story house, she discovered a candle lit dinner and her favorite bottle of champagne, seated at the table was a very dressed and nervous drunk Miroku, he had a bottle of tequila sitting next to him. He had this cheesy grin on his face, he stood up and pulled out her chair for her, once she was sat down, he stood wavering drunkenly next to her and said the speech he repeated over and over again in his head that night. "Sango, I have loved you ever since that night when we were kids and you threw sand in my hair and called me a cootie bug, I have thought of no other woman but you, you are my one true love my one true soul mate, I have always dreamed of having you by my side, our children playing next to each other, what I mean to say is Sango my love will you be my wife?" Sango just sits there stunned, while miroku gets done on one knee and pulls out the most gorgeous diamond ring that she has ever seen, she starts to cry and shakily holds out her hand to except the ring. Dinner forgotten the two go upstairs to make love. **

**Kagome can't help wondering how things are going, until she receives a phone call from a happy Sango, forgetting who she was with being so happy for her friend, that she hugs Yash who immediately covers his hands over his mouth and turns about five shades of red and excuses himself to go to the bathroom. **

**Sorry about the late update, been very busy with my wedding a month away, hope to update sooner, hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will have more on Yasha Kagome.**


	6. Chapter 6: What's happening now?

Chapter Six: Whats happening now!?

After Kagome had left Inuyasha's place and returned to her house with Miroku and Sango, she couldn't help wondering about her semi-date with their neighbor Inuyasha, he seemed like an okay enough guy, but she got this feeling that he didn't like her, because he constantly ran off to the bathroom through dinner and when they got to his house he immediately ran up the stairs to go to bed, she thought she would at least get a good bye or something. She was getting ready to turn around to leave, when he had grabbed her and told her she had to stay the night, than he turned and went up the stairs telling her about the gold and blue guest bedroom down the hallway from his bedroom. Upon entering the room, she was surprised to discover silky blue pj's sitting on the bed for her.

Ever since that night Kagome, felt something was off about her neighbor but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, he seemed all to eager to eat the rare steak, almost drooling at the prospect of it's bloodiness. He ate the steak in almost one bite, shoving the entire thing in his mouth, he ate like he hadn't in centuries. She remembered sitting there quietly eating her well done filet and feeling slightly nauseated at the scene. After dinner she suggested they go see a movie, one that was of course a chick flick, and so he reluctantly agreed, during the movie he took off several times, which Kagome pretended not to notice, than he would come back with this calm expression on his face, and before she knew it he was leaving to go the rest room once again.

Kagome told Sango about her weird date with their neighbor and co-worker, but Sango was in la la land, thinking about planning her dream wedding. She had already dragged Kagome to a bridal boutique since it was their day off, Kagome sat there pondering the mysteries of the silver haired fellow while Sango tried on every gown in the store from the mermaid look to the poufy princess, finally after eighty dresses or so it seemed, she found one in the corner it was off white and strapless, it had sequins going down the side and a huge rose on the side, where it parted to reveal lace and a beautiful train made of pearls and sequins, the dress was on sale for five hundred dollars, so Sango eagerly bought the dress, humming to herself as she walked out with her purchase. Kagome not really in the mood to do anymore shopping, excused herself, saying she wasn't feeling very well but in reality she wanted to go find out the mystery that was their neighbor.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his blood lust for that woman, she drove him absolutely mad, he craved the blood of her every second, during his date he drank all his flasks of blood and a back up bag of O negative he had stored in his car. Nothing would quench his thirst, he could hear the blood pumping in her veins, and could smell the rich flavor that was Kagome. SO here he now sat drinking five bags of blood at once, trying to sate his hunger. Contemplating about what must be done about the woman who vexed him so.

After leaving Sango, Kagome came to Yash's house, it was pitch black inside, thinking he wasn't home, she turned around to leave, when she decided to just try the door knob it was open, so she quietly walked inside. Just than Yasha's senses kicked in and he smelt her presence, he quickly ran to hide the bags of blood, nearly scaring her to death, when he snuck up on her. When Kagome turned around his eyes were blood red and he had a almost predatory look on his visage, he grabbed her by her wrists and not to gently threw her out and shut the door in her face. Kagome stood there on his porch, stunned and a little afraid to move, he looked so evil just now and without a second thought she turned around and ran to the safety of her room.

Inuyasha was freaking out, what a close call that had been his fangs had emerged and he was just about to bite her, when he quickly came to his senses and threw her out instead, stupid girl what the hell did she think she was doing just barging into his house like that, than angered that he had to get more blood he decided to pay a visit to someone he used for a quick fix every now and than, a prostitute her name was Kikyo, she looked similar to Kagome, but her hair was shorter and she wasn't as curvy, he would pay her for her time and drink his fill, erasing her memory making her believe they had sex. After that was accomplished he decided to go over to Miroku's house to see if the girl was there to apologize for his harsh behavior and lessen her suspicions.

Next Chapter: Inuyasha can't hold out, when he is alone with the girl Kagome and before he knows what happens…


	7. Chapter 7: Letting it all go

Chapter Seven: Letting it all go

Kagome had so many thoughts flying through her head as she ran from Yash's place, like the fact that he looked like a animal about to go for the kill just know when she saw him that predatory gleam lurking in his eyes, scared her and she had never ran so fast in her life. When she finally arrive in her room, she locked the door and splashed some cold water on her face trying to convince herself that she didn't see that and her tired mind was playing tricks on her, that she didn't see his eyes glow red, feel the malevolent presence, that made her want to run in terror away from the one man who she wanted to be friends and possibly more with. All her life Kagome was known for making bad choices involving men first with Kouga and now Yash, what was wrong with her, why couldn't she be like a normal teenage girl who didn't want to befriend the guys that people ignored, she always had to seek them out the loner types, the ones who always had a secret, she found out Koga was a wolf demon and he had a very violent temper, her eyes clouded over as she remembered that night, the night she discovered his secret. It was raining, Kagome had just had a fight with Kouga fort he one hundredth time, she saw him with another woman and immediately confronted him, he told her it wasn't what she thought and than before her eyes, he took off the necklace he always wore around his neck and grew a tail and ears like that of a dog, his eyes turned a predatory black, he leapt after her viciously sinking his teeth into the side of her neck, claiming her as his. Blood was everywhere, as Kagome stumbled to get away from the shocked demon who could only stare at her with what appeared to be hunger and guilt, taking that as her cue to try to leave she ran off into the night bleeding badly as she heard the lone howl of a injured wolf fading into the distance. After that he came at her with flowers, jewelry and begged her to let him back into her life, he was miserable without her and when she rejected him he followed her home and raped her in the street, in his demon form, she was limp and bloody as she grabbed the closes thing she could find and hit him over the head with and crawled to the nearest house to ask for help, a kindly old woman named Kaede helped her to heal and kept her safe until she could build up the strength to leave him, as she still had feelings for him even after what he had done, a part of her wanted to believe he was sorry and they could try and make it work. So being the idiot that she was she went back to him again and again, until finally she was half dead and she bandaged her bloody wounds the best she could while he was out hunting in his demon form and she packed up and left him never once looking back, but always fearful looking behind her back wherever she went.

End Flashback.

Kagome scolded herself for even trying to compare Yash to that lowly demon, sure he was a bit hard to talk to and he was very secretive. Sango told her that he never talked to them or anyone for that matter that he was very much a loner and kept to himself. That didn't mean that he was a monster, but no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that he wasn't the more she wanted to know what was going on with her neighbor.

Meanwhile Yash is licking the blood off his lips, from the hooker Kikyo who is pale and not breathing, but he is to wrapped up in his thoughts of Kagome to notice as he leaves the rusty old apartment that she lives in not once turning back.

It was morning and yash decided to pay a visit to Kikyo again something in his head told him something was wrong so he got up and dressed in his usual black pants with long sleeved red button down shirt and black boots and tying his long silver hair back, he got in his car and drove his car back to Kikyo's apartment finding her where he had left her lying on the bed she had no pulse and her body was cold, making a quick decision he set about the task of covering up the murder and satisfied he drove away, not even bothering to look back as the flames slowly disappeared into the distance.


	8. Chapter 8: Emotional Turmoil

Chapter Eight: Emotional Turmoil

Kagome awoke refreshed the next morning, she was off work today so she decided she needed some much needed fun time to get her mind off of her troubling neighbor Yash. So she decided to spend the day at the spa getting a full body massage and cucumber melon mint body facial, present from her friend Sango who was also going with her to relax and de stress from all the wedding planning.

Miroku decided to pay a visit to his good friend Yash, he decided if the girls could have a day out, than maybe he could convince his stubborn loner of a friend to come out and shoot some pool or whatever they felt like doing. Having no luck reaching Yash, he decided to leave a note telling him to call when he gets home. Miroku headed out to go play some pool at one of the local bars nearby after calling up another one of his friends Haku, who he has known since they were children.

Yash can't stop thinking about the girl next door, having forgotten all about the dead hooker Kikyo, after all who will even care enough to realize her missing. Finding the note on the door he decides to meet up with Miroku at the bar, but he puts on a pair of Oakley sunglasses to hide his eyes. Opting to change into a pair of black leather pants and a dark blue button down shirt, he heads off to the bar.

Sango is getting a mud bath, while Kagome is wrapped from head to toe in cucumber mint melon, feeling quite like a stiff at the moment, she cant help but picture her sexy mysterious neighbor, even dreaming about what it would be like to be in his arms. Sango couldn't believe that she was getting married in six months and that she already had a dress, she thought about the day that Miroku proposed while staring at the three carat diamond on her finger, with the inscription "My dearest Sango I will be with you always" on it.

Yash couldn't believe it he was actually out in public and he was having a good time, he managed to beat Miroku at darts and pool, being a vampire gave him supernatural abilities which meant he was great at just about anything, but so he wouldn't arise any suspicions he purposely lost a game to Miroku, who proceeded to rub it in his face afterwards. Miroku ordered a beer and Yash ordered a glass of red wine, after a couple more hours of pool and darts, Miroku called it a night, he had to get up early in the morning for work.

Yash decided to go out and get some more blood, he was running low and with Kikyo gone, he had to find someone else so he drove to where he found Kikyo and there was a small brunette girl there dressed in a black mini-skirt and red tube top who looked no older than 15, she had this scared look on her face. Yash wasted no time in convincing the young girl to come into the car with him, where he drank his fill and than wiping her memory set her back on the street where she was before. He didn't like the taste of that girl she smelled of booze and tasted like stale cigars.

Yash went to sleep unsatisfied, as his neighbors blood called to him in his sleep, he found himself hard and hungry and unable to rest. He dreamt about her again, he was on top of her getting ready to bite her, she was under him in a blood red see through red nightgown with slits up the sides exposing her throat for him, eagerly he lapped up the blood hungrily sucking the girl dry while he thrust in and out of her, the dreams made him so hard that he had to take a ice cold shower. One night while showering he decided he was done with waiting and he would finally have her, whether she wanted it or not, he was done with the fantasies and the haunting dreams tomorrow night it would end and he would finally have her. With that thought in mind, he slept peacefully the rest of the night.

Next Chapter: Yash will finally have Kagome, he will drink her and be sated or will he? Stay tuned for chapter nine coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Fantastic Nightmare

**Chapter Nine: Fantastic Nightmare**

**After the wonderful day she had the other day at the spa with her best friend Sango, Kagome was feeling beautiful again, she didn't understand about her feelings for her neighbor nor did she really want to dwell on them. The truth was she felt a attraction to him since the first day she met him at her job, even though he always acted strangely and a bit on the crazy side she could no longer deny that she was starting to have strong feelings for him. Sango was gone for the day with her fiancée they had to go find the perfect location outside to get married and that would take all day and night knowing her best friend Sango and her tastes, poor guy didn't stand a chance. **

**It was morning, and after finally getting a decent nights rest, Yash was ready for the day to begin so downing a glass of wine mixed with blood he set out to put his plan in action, he decided that he was done playing with himself at night and taking cold showers tonight she would finally be his and he would drink until he was sated and than after that he would be able to move on with his life without the constant nagging smell of her blood pulsing through her veins just begging to be bit, feeling himself growing hard again, he drank some more blood and tossed the empty bag into the garbage. **

**Kagome was in the shower, and she heard the phone ringing but instead of getting up to answer it she let it go to voicemail. Inuyasha hung up the phone after letting it ring, he decided nobody was home, so he made himself invisible and he entered the quiet house. Kagome got out of the tub and walked over to her room, where she dropped her towel and the invisible yash got a eyeful of wet naked Kagome, from a very well rounded butt to shapely legs to the nicest breasts he had ever seen, small but very round just a handful enough to squeeze and play with. Sadly she put on a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt with the word Rock Star on it and throwing on a pair of sandals, she grabbed her purse and went out the door. After the girl left, he still found himself standing there more horny and dead set on making her his.**

**Kagome didn't know what compelled her to go to her neighbors house but she found herself walking there anyways, there was a nagging voice inside her head telling her to go and see him. When she got there, he was there in the living room drinking something in a bottle and talking to himself, she must have been seeing things because she could have sworn she saw fangs, than he saw her there at the window watching her and turning to her she saw a pair of blood red hungry eyes looking back at her.**

**Kagome couldn't move she just stood there rooted to the spot, while he just stared at her with his fangs showing, his true form was revealed pointy ears stood on top of his head and he had very dark silver hair with tinges of black in them. Inuyasha didn't realize that he was in his full vamp mode as he stared at the girl who haunted his dreams until he saw her turn and run.**

**Kagome ran like her life depended on it because it did, she he oh shit her neighbor was some kind of demonic creature with the likes she had never seen before, with sharp claws for fingers and fangs and he had no soul, deep within those depths of his eyes she glimpsed a tiny bit of hell.**

**The door exploded into splinters as the hungry creature that was once Yash, started advancing towards her like a animal hunting it's prey, slow just watching not moving as if patiently waiting for Kagome to try and run again. Kagome found herself willingly walking towards the creature, her heart was beating furiously as she found herself in it's arms, she was grabbed rather roughly and forced to crane her neck so that he could kiss her. Inuyasha couldn't believe it she was her in his arms, and he would finally drink her blood, the blood that sang to him while he slept.**

**He felt his fangs growing longer, he picked up the girl who was now passed out in his arms and after fixing the damaged door carried her upstairs to her room, where he chained her arms and legs to the bed, once satisfied she couldn't move, he tied a cloth around her eyes and mouth. Kagome awoke and found that she couldn't see anything she was also unable to move and she was never more terrified in her life as she was right now. The scent of her fear was making him very hard as he struggled to keep himself from draining her and killing her, a part of him wanted to keep her alive and the other part wanted to drain her while screwing her than dispose of the body. He dragged his claws across her shredding her clothes off until she was completely naked, than wasting no time he took of his pants and thrust himself inside her, she was so damn tight and felt so good, he took a clawed hand and ripped off the gag and cloth covering her eyes and Kagome stared into the eyes of her worst nightmare, she could do nothing as he pounded into her mercilessly and than he began to lick at her thigh, deciding on sucking her femoral artery as it was one of the juiciest of the arteries in the body, he drove his fangs deep and tasted heaven, her blood tasted like nothing he had ever had before and he was hungry for more, Kagome couldn't stay awake anymore, she succumbed to a deep sleep. Yash stopped himself as she realized that he could no longer feel a pulse and he did something he never thought that he would, he reached out to his brother in their vampire dimension for help. Sesshomaru couldn't believe his idiot brother and wanted to ignore him but he thought better of it, if his brother was there than he could kill him easily so he arrive to find his pathetic brother clutching a very pale mortal woman and wait was he crying, yes he was crying how pathetic. Grabbing them both he threw them into the barrier with him and left for the vampire dimension below the depths of hell itself.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: In a new kind of hell

Inuyasha reliazed that he was being thrust into the vortex of his old dimension, but how last thing he remembered was Kagome pale and lifeless in his arms and begging for help from sesshomaru of all people. his eyes were now their normal color and he knew if he had a heart right now it would be breaking, as there was no doubt that Kagome was his intended mate, his vampiric side had claimed her and no he had no choice but to turn her or watch her die. Kagome was in a black fog, where nothing mattered she felt no pain or remorse, just endless darkness with a river flowing full of bloodied corpses, one of the corpses was her friends Sango and Miroku, they looked up at her with unforgiving eyes and muttered why, why would you do this we were your friends. Meanwhile Sesshomaru had told the half vampire that he needed to finish the transformation or he would do it for him, angrily leaving the room muttering under his breath about stupid human tendencies and the like. Kagome lay on Yash's bed in hell pale and unbreathing, he forced open her mouth and made her drink his own blood which she coffed up and gagged on violently finally trying to spit the vile tasting stuff out of her mouth, he clamped her mouth shut and made her swallow it. Kagome felt herself being pulled out of the darkness and coming to with a very metallic like taste in her mouth, she felt as if she had been hit by a train.

Yash was sitting in a chair by her side, when he saw her wake up and glanced into a pair of gold eyes with flecks of red in them, he knew that she was no longer a human and the transformation had taken place and quickly set to chaining the once human girl up so she wouldn't hurt herself and go flying into a feeding frenzy once her senses heightened and she started to crave the first tastes of blood. Kagome tried to move and found that she couldn't and terrified began to scream, but what came out was a angry growl like that of a hungry predator and quickly she closed her mouth in shock. There stood her neighbor Yash the one who had tricked her and kidnapped her with a intense yet unsure look on his face, his eyes were his normal golden color and he was dressed in a red and gold shirt with a matching cape drewn about his shoulders looking everything like a regal king would and when he went to pick up his new intended she began to fight him her claws bared and hissing wildly for him to get the hell out. Kagome was dressed similarly in a garb of red and gold by a strange woman who came in and quietly led Kagome out of the room and into a room where Yash and another man who looked like him were seated in a room on thrones with spikes coming out of them. The almost identical man had red eyes and blue and silver garb on himself, as he sat next to her neighbor Yash they both turned to look at her and she did the only thing she could think of and that was turn around and run.

hopefully she would awaken from this nightmare soon. 


End file.
